Dolls of Rozenheim
|-|Français= Histoire: Vous incarnez Kyrielle Lockewood, une fille maladroite mais polis qui se retrouve à la porte du Manoir Rozenheim après avoir fui sa famille et un mariage arrangé. Quoiqu'elle ait entendu beaucoup d'histoires des fantômes présumés et des meurtres passés de la famille de Rozenheim, elle s'est retrouvée plongée de plus en plus profondément dans le manoir, dont les ruines n'était plus apparemment brûlé comme elle l'avait été la veille, et pas tout à fait si calme comme la tombe, comme d'autres l'avaient amenée à croire. C'était seulement quand elle a essayé de partir elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne le pourrait pas - Tous les chemins mènent au manoir. Avait-elle été pleine d'entrain loin par les fantômes, comme les histoires le racontent ? Prise au piège, elle doit maintenant trouver un moyen de découvrir la vérité de la Malédiction des Rozenheim, à moins qu'elle aussi finisse en esprit vengeur, piègé dans le Manoir de Rozenheim. Les Bases: :1. Explorer. Il existe nombreuses zones à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Manoir Rosenheim. Certaines zones peuvent sembler impénétrable, mais il sera habituellement des manières permettant de chercher votre chemin. L'exploration et la découverte des allusions et vérités sur ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans le Manoir Rosenheim. Assurez-vous d'examiner les coins et recoins, parce que vous ne savez jamais ce que vous pourriez trouver ~ :2. Collecte de connaissances. En explorant le manoir ou rencontrer certains fantômes, vous pouvez déverrouiller des pages dans le Grimoire des fantômes de Kyrielle qui font allusion à la façon d'éviter les fantômes ou de les dissuader de vous attaquer. Grâce à d'autres choses, par exemple des notes de journal et des photographies, vous pouvez aussi trouvez des indices sur certains des secrets que renferme le manoir. Dans ce jeu, la connaissance est le pouvoir, et est votre meilleure arme et défense, à part une bonne paire de chaussures de course. :3. Rassembler votre courage et perfectionner votre esprit! Kyrielle n'a pas de barre de vie à la manière traditionnelle. Ce qu'elle a, à la place c'est l'Esprit et le Courage. Lorsque un fantôme blesse Kyrielle, il affaiblit son esprit. Quand c'est épuisé, Game Over! Vous l'avez condamnée. Certains fantômes peuvent être assez fort pour emporter tout son esprit en un seul contact, donc être fatal. Son courage, d'autre part, est également un stat épuisable qui touche une multitude de choses. Quand elle développe son courage et le maintient rempli, elle peut explorer des lieux (en option) qui peuvent donner de bons articles. Toutefois, si sur son courage vient à manquer, elle panique et deviennent faible et lente, et sa peur va attirer certains fantômes sur elle. L'esprit peut être restaurée par de l'Herbe de Sorcière, et le courage peut être restauré par de la Lavande. Les deux statistiques peuvent également être augmentés en permanence par la recherche ou de gagner des objets rares. :4. Briser Leurs Malédictions. Pour faire avancer l'histoire, Kyrielle doit découvrir les histoires de certains fantômes et d'apprendre à les libérer de leur malédiction. Bien que tous les fantômes peuvent être mis en paix, il y en a certains qui inspirent la compassion, tout en invoquant la peur. À travers l'histoire, Kyrielle est entraînée par un sentiment de compassion et de courage et persister à travers ses craintes pour briser non seulement leurs malédictions, ainsi que les siennes, car elle peut être liée au destin du manoir plus que ce qu'elle a réalisé. 'Bataille': Kyrielle n'est pas le type de combat. (Non pas que cogner un fantôme serait effectivement faire quelque chose, vous savez.) Même si elle s'intéresse au morose et au macabre, elle sait assez bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils mettre la main sur sa petite gorge délicate. Il y a quelques façons dont Kyrielle peut éviter fantômes: Se Cacher: À travers le manoir sont différents lieux sombres ou annexés dans lesquels Kyrielle peut ramper dedans et s'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'un fantôme violent soit passé. Ces lieux sont réellement sans danger, quoique? Distraire: Renverser certaines choses, ou de déclencher certains sons peuvent distraire assez longtemps pour que Kyrielle puisse échapper aux fantômes. Casser des choses: Certains fantômes ont des articles qu'ils sont très attachés ou liés. Trouver ledit objet et le briser est un moyen infaillible pour vous en débarasser et les affaiblir sérieusement. Faiblesses: Les plus amples renseignements que vous pouvez trouver sur un fantôme, et la puissance que vous avez sur elle est grande. Un fantôme peut détester le son d'une cloche, si Kyrielle en possède une, il suffit de la faire sonner va chasser le fantôme de suite. Cependant, pas tous les fantômes ont des faiblesses dont on peut tirer profit. 'Fantômes': Neutres: Ses fantômes n'abritent généralement pas de mauvaises intentions, et offrent souvent un peu d'aide pour Kyrielle ou des conseils sur l'endroit où les choses peuvent être cachées. En colère: Ses fantômes sont agressifs et veulent partager leur colère ou de la douleur par des moyens destructeurs. Ils vont attaquer Kyrielle s'ils la voient. Kyrielle peut généralement survivre à environ 4 attaques de ces fantômes. Vengeurs: Ses fantômes sont plus forts que les fantômes En colère, et nécessitent généralement un moyen plus précis pour se débarrasser d'eux. Kyrielle peut survivre à environ 3 attaques de ces fantômes. Courroucé: Ses fantômes vous tueront s'ils peuvent vous toucher, même une seule fois. Ils sont considérés comme des «Boss», et ne peuvent être vaincus que par des moyens spécifiques. 'Création': À travers le manoir y a plusieurs petits postes de travail dans lequel Kyrielle peut prendre des objets qu'elle a trouvés pour créer quelque chose de nouveau, que ce soit pour l'aider à entrer dans des endroits qu'elle ne pouvait pas autrement, les articles à utiliser contre certains fantômes, etc. Actuellement, les moyens de l'artisanat suivantes existant: *Médicament (la Chambre de l'Apothicaire) *Cuisine et pâtisserie (Cuisine) *Travaux manuels (Cabanon) 'Vœux de Persephone' Est-elle en vie ou est-elle morte? Perséphone ne quitte pas la salle de poupée, et même si elle est à l'origine responsable de l'obtention de Kyrielle sur une situation délicate dans le début du jeu, on ne sait pas si elle est vraiment dehors pour l'aider ou la tromper. Elle a toutefois des faveurs ou des cadeaux à demander,. Si vous accordez ses souhaits en remplissant certaines tâches ou apporter ses différents éléments, elle peut vous récompenser avec des connaissances, des astuces, et des friandises. |-|English= Story: You play as Kyrielle Lockewood, a polite yet awkward girl who finds herself at the doorstep of the Rozenheim Manor after fleeing from her family and an arranged marriage. Though she had heard many stories about the alleged ghosts and past murders of the Rozenheim family, she found herself drawn deeper and deeper into the manor, which was no longer burnt ruins as it had been the day before, and not quite so quiet as the grave as others had led her to believe. It was only when she tried to leave that she realized she couldn’t – All paths led back to the manor. Had she been spirited away by the ghosts, just like the stories said? Trapped, she must now find a way to uncover the truth of the Rozenheim Curse, less she too end up a vengeful spirit, trapped in the Rozenheim Manor. The Basics : :1. Exploring. There are many areas to the Rozenheim Manor, both indoor and outdoor. Some areas may seem like you cannot get into them, but there will usually be ways in which you can find your way in. Exploring and investigating uncovers hints and truths about what really went on in the Rozenheim Manor. Make sure to examine nooks and crannies, because you never know what you might find~ :2. Collecting Knowledge. By exploring the manor or encountering certain ghosts, you can unlock pages in Kyrielle’s Grimoire of Ghosts that hint at how to avoid ghosts or deter them from attacking you. Through other things, such as diary entries and photographs, you may also be clued into some of the secrets the manor may hold. In this game, knowledge is power, and is your best offense and defense, aside from a good pair of running shoes. :3. Gathering your courage and honing your spirit! Kyrielle does not have a life bar in the traditional way. What she has instead is Spirit and Courage. When a ghost hurts Kyrielle, it saps away at her Spirit. When it is depleted, game over! You’ve doomed her. Some ghosts may be strong enough to take away all of her spirit in one touch, so be sharp. Her courage, on the other hand, is also a depletable stat that affects a multitude of things. When she builds her courage up and keeps it filled, she can explore (optional) places that may yield good items. However, if her courage runs out, she will panic and become weak and sluggish, and her fear will attract certain ghosts to her. Spirit can be restored by Witch’s Herb, and Courage can be restored by Lavender Herb. Both stats can also be permanently raised by finding or earning rare items. :4. Breaking Their Curses. To advance the story, Kyrielle must discover the stories of certain ghosts and learn how to free them of their curse. While not all ghosts can be put to peace, there are some who inspire compassion, while also invoking fear. Through the story, Kyrielle is driven by a sense of compassion and courage to persist through her fears to break not only their curses, but her own, as well, for she may be tied into the fate of the manor more than she realized. 'Battle:' Kyrielle is not the fighting type. (Not that punching a ghost would actually do anything, mind you.) Though she is interested in the morose and macabre, she knows well enough what they could do should they get their grabby hands on her delicate little throat. There are a few ways in which Kyrielle can avoid ghosts: Hiding: Through out the manor are various dark or enclosed spaces in which Kyrielle can crawl into and hide until a violent ghost has passed. Are these places actually safe, though? Distracting: Knocking over certain things, or triggering certain sounds may distract ghosts long enough for Kyrielle to make an escape. Break Things! Certain ghosts have items they are very attached to or bound to. Finding said item and breaking it is a surefire way to get them off your tail and weaken them substantially. Weaknesses: The more information you can find about a ghost, the more power you have over it. One ghost may detest the sound of a bell, so if Kyrielle possesses one, simply ringing it will drive the ghost away. However, not all ghosts have weaknesses to take advantage of. 'Ghosts': Neutral: Theses ghosts generally harbor no ill-intentions, and will often offer some small shred of help to Kyrielle, or hints about where things may be hidden. Angry: Theses ghosts are aggressive, and want to share their anger or pain through destructive means. They will attack Kyrielle if they see her. Kyrielle can generally survive about 4 attacks from these ghosts. Vengeful: Theses ghosts are stronger than the Angry Ghosts, and generally require a more specific means to get rid of. Kyrielle can survive about 3 attacks from these ghosts. Wrathful: Theses ghosts will kill you if they can touch you, even once. They are considered like “bosses”, and can only be defeated in specific ways. 'Creating:' Through out the manor are several small workstations in which Kyrielle can take objects she found to create something new, either to help her get into places she otherwise couldn’t, items to use against certain ghosts, etc. Currently, the following means of crafting exist: * Medicinal (Apothecary’s Room) * Cooking & Baking (Kitchen) * Handiwork (Shed) 'Persephone’s Wishes' Is she alive or is she dead? Persephone does not leave the Doll Room, and while she is originally responsible for getting Kyrielle out of a sticky situation in the beginning of the game, it is unclear if she is truly out to help her or deceive her. She does, however, have favors to ask, and gifts to request. If you grant her wishes by fulfilling certain tasks or bringing her different items, she may reward you with knowledge, tricks, and treats. Musique (Music): Catégorie:Information sur Dor